This invention relates to a press apparatus capable of automatically removing a press-worked product or scrap unavoidably attached to the lower die when press working is carried out by press work.
Recent improved automation of a press apparatus has attained the prominent effect of increasing production, saving personnel cost and elevating the precision of product. Particularly where a product is manufactured by a through for integrated process with a press apparatus and other devices applied together, then the automation of the press apparatus is indispensable.
The known automated press apparatuses include a type, in which an auxiliary bed rotated by a rotating mechanism is disposed adjacent to one end of the bed of a press body; a bolster securely holding a lower die is so mounted as to reciprocate along the press body bed and auxiliary bed; the lower die, on which scrap is unavoidably deposited during press working is shifted on to the auxiliary bed together with the bolster; and the bolster is rotated together with the auxiliary bed to remove scrap remaining on the lower die.
However, the above-mentioned type of the prior art press apparatus had the drawbacks that where the rotation mechanism was put into operation before the bolster was shifted to a prescribed point on the auxiliary bed, then nonalignment occurred between the rotation axes of both bolster and auxiliary bed; consequently an unduly large stress was applied to a drive cylinder and piston rod for shifting the bolster, possibly with the resultant damage of said cylinder and piston rod; and if scrap is not removed from the lower die in good timing, even in case the bolster, together with the auxiliary bed, was properly rotated, then the subsequent pressing cycle was undertaken with scrap still remaining on the lower die, probably leading to the damage of a press-worked product or the press apparatus itself.